Royal Love
by NikoriTomatoes
Summary: Axel and Roxas are the prince of their own kingdom and was sent to the Kingdom Heart Academy. There they meet up and become friends, even much more. What will happen once they become friends? Extra Pairings : Zemyx, Soku, VexMarly  Maybe .
1. Royal Introduction

_There was once 13 kingdoms, each of them with either a prince or princess. The first Kingdom was The Nothingness Kingdom. And no, it was not full of nothingness. Xemnas, the prince, lived there. He had a slight tan, long silver hair and bright orange eyes. People often made fun of him for being a prince of nothingness, but Xemnas just ignored this. _

_The second Kingdom was the Space Kingdom, and no, they were not living in space. Xigbar was the prince of this kingdom. He had an eye patch on his left eye and had long black hair with a few streaks of grey, and no he was not old, he just liked his hair that way. His hair was often tied up in a ponytail and he had bright yellow eyes. If people ever made fun of his ears for being pointy, he would curse at them until they ran away. If people said he was an alien prince for living in the Space Kingdom, he would hunt the person down with his Twin Arrowhead guns and kill them until every last organ and skin of their body was ripped apart. _

_The third Kingdom was the Wind Kingdom, the first elemental kingdom. The prince was Xaldin, who had black hair that was often tied up, and had sideburns on the side. He had dark purple eyes, often mistaken as dark blue to some people. Xaldin absolutely hated his sideburns and would kill anybody would made fun of them. _

_The fourth Kingdom was the Ice Kingdom, and no, the place was not made out of ice, they just lived in a snowy area. The prince was Vexen. Vexen had long sandy colored hair and light green eyes. Vexen was a scientist and never dated a girl in his life, despite that he didn't need one and the girls thought he was very wicked and ugly. Vexen didn't care, but he hated the Fire Kingdom._

_The fifth was the Earth Kingdom, and the prince was Lexaeus. Lexaeus was a silent prince who didn't really talk, but he was very smart. He is really tall, probably the tallest prince. He had short brown messy hair and dark blue eyes. People often called him the Gentle Giant._

_The sixth Kingdom was the Illusion Kingdom. People do not know if the kingdom is made of an illusion or not. The prince is Zexion, a short scientist with dark blue hair, some of it covering his left eye, and he had bright blue eyes. Zexion liked being alone a lot, and always had a book with him. He absolutely adored reading, reading was his life. People often call him the Short Emo Prince._

_The seventh Kingdom was the Moon Kingdom, and NO they did NOT live on the MOON. The prince was Saix, who had long blue hair and yellow eyes. He also had a big 'X' on his face, most likely a scar. Saix hates the fact that people call him the Man from the Moon. His childhood friend was Axel, but he left Axel and headed up towards more 'prince-like' people._

_The eighth Kingdom was the Fire Kingdom, and their prince was Axel. Axel was a guy with spiky red flaming hair and emerald green eyes. His childhood friend was Saix, but now hangs out with Demyx, Roxas, and Xion. Axel loves to play jokes on people and set things on fire. The Fire Kingdom was not in good terms with the Ice Kingdom, so Axel and Vexen didn't really get along well._

_The ninth Kingdom was the Water Kingdom. The prince here was Demyx, a carefree boy who loves to play his sitar. Demyx has light brown hair, almost looking blond, and ocean colored eyes. His hair was often in a mullet. As I said, Demyx likes to play his sitar, and is really good at it. The Water and Fire Kingdoms are on good terms, despite that Water and Fire don't go together._

_The tenth Kingdom was the Kingdom Of Time. AND NO, THEY CANNOT PAUSE TIME LIKE MAGICAL PEOPLE THEY ARE. The prince was Luxord, a British prince. He has light short hair and blue eyes. He is found either playing poker with some friends or drinking tea. _

_The eleventh Kingdom was the Flower Kingdom, and YES it was covered in a lot of flowers. The prince was Marluxia, a manly boy with pink (MANLY) hair and light blue eyes. Marluxia had his own garden and grew rare flowers that can be only found in the Flower Kingdom. Marluxia hated it when people didn't find his hair manly. _

_The twelfth Kingdom was the Lightening Kingdom. No, it was not covered in lighting bolts or in a wasteland or anything like that. People just loved using their thunder powers there. The princess (FINALLY A GIRL) of the place was Larxene. Larxene was very mean and … well mean. Nobody really like her, but that's how the thunder people are. Larxene has light blond hair and light blue eyes. Some of her hair sticks up, making her look like an ant. If you ever (EVER) pointed that out, Larxene would KILL you. _

_Now, the last Kingdom (Kingdom of Light) has a prince and 2 princess. The oldest was Kairi (but she won't be ruling) and the second youngest was Roxas and his younger twin Xion. Kairi had red hair (shoulder length) and dark blue eyes. Roxas had blond hair and dark blue eyes, some of his hair often sticking up (somehow). Xion looked a bit like Kairi, but with shorter hair. She had black hair and dark blue eyes._

_Now, after explaining who they were and what Kingdom they were in. All the princes/princesses were in a private academy, called Kingdom Hearts Academy. And that is where the story begins. _

_**A/N : WELL My first Fanfiction. :D Yes, this is AkuRoku. By the way… what other pairings should I do? And… I might change the ratings sometimes o3o . The plot is not fully in my head. Sorry. And ignore my spelling mistakes and grammer. Anyways. Good Night. (It's like 1:30 AM over here)  
**_


	2. Royal Meeting

Thanks for OneWhoNeverStopsCrying for being the first to review and giving the other extra pairings. :D And I know how to put Riku in now. ~

**_Disclaimer : Oh darn, I forgot to put this in the last one. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would make Axel and Roxas a pairing already. _**

* * *

Roxas's P.O.V

Why, hello there. My name is Roxas Strife, prince of the Light Kingdom. I have sandy colored hair, which always seem to be spiked up for some reason, and dark blue eyes. My skin tone is quite fair, not to tan and not to pale. I have an older sister named Kairi and a younger sister named Xion. I have three cousins, Namine, Sora, and Ventus. Namine had blond hair and put it on one side of her shoulder (left), while Ventus looked like me, maybe because Dad and Uncle were twins, and Sora was just a hyper little prince… My friends are Axel, the Fire Prince, and Demyx, the Water Prince. We all go to Kingdom Hearts Academy, a private school for rich or smart people only. But since it was for rich people, you never really saw commoners.

Well, enough about that. Axel and Demyx are troublemakers, and always somehow get me into them. How I met them and became friends with them? Well, I had came in late because the car broke down, and I told my teacher that, but she didn't believe it and said not to make up excuses and put me in detention. Great, detention on the first day. So after school, I walk to detention, and I was surprised Xion or Kairi was in detention (stupid teacher). And so I gave the slip to the detention teacher and sat down at an empty desk and pulled out a book to read, since there was nothing eles to do. About 5 minutes later, the teacher went out of the class to talk to another teacher or get his coffee. Then Demyx and Axel come along and sit next to me.

Axel was the first one to talk, "Hey Blondie."

I looked up from my book, "What do you want?" in an annoyed tone. I really hated people calling me Blondie.

"My name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel introduced himself, "And this is Demyx, D-E-M-Y-X." he pointed towards Demyx, who nodded.

"What's your name?" Demyx asked.

"Roxas. R-O-X-A-S." I answered back blankly, and turned back to my book.

"Roxas…Roxas… sounds familiar…" Axel took a full minute to think, "OH! Your that Light prince or whatever." Wow, was he slow or what?

Demyx raised an eyebrow "Oh really?", he turned towards me, "I heard the Light people were goody shoes, how'd you get in here?"

I frowned, "…My car broke down on the way here and my dumb teacher thought I was just making an excuse…so she sent me here."

It was probably the lamest reason to be in detention cause Axel and Demyx started cracking up, and everyone in the room turned their heads towards us.

"A-are…you…serious?" Demyx said in between laughs.

"Yeah, why?" I frowned, stupid teacher.

"That's so lame!" Axel

"Yeah? Well how'd you get in here?"

"Well, Axel here pretty much burned something in science." I remembered the fire alarm going on around Period 4, "and I pretty much started to play my sitar in Math class cause I was done early. My teacher got really mad at me cause I was being to loud and said to shut it up. I pretty much didn't want to so I just continued to play. He finally got really pissed off and gave me a detention for I don't know, an hour and a half." Demyx said like it was something to be proud of.

"Well, if you don't mind me, I'll go back into my book." I continued the read my book.

"Aww, you're no fun! You're just like Zexion, always reading books in detention." Axel frowned.

Before Demyx or Axel could say anything, the teacher came back. He glared at both of them and they sat right next to me, and after awhile they started to send notes towards each other. They eventually sent some to me, but I ignored them. The one that caught my eye was the one that said "Hey, Roxas, wanna be friends? - Axel and Demyx."

I frowned, of course not. I took a piece of paper and wrote "Hell no." and gave it to Axel, who read it and grinned and then sent it to Demyx. Demyx also grinned and wrote down "Okay, it's decided! Roxas is our new friend! - Demyx." and sent it to me. I frowned and gave them both a mean glare. They just gave a soft chuckle and started passing notes back and forth to each other. After my 30 minute detention was over, I left and saw Kairi.

"Hey Sis." she turned her head towards me.

"Ah, Roxas your out! Come on lets go." She grabbed my arm and we went outside the school and into the car, where Xion was sound asleep.

I silently slid in the back, trying not to wake up Xion, while Kairi took shotgun. Around halfway there Xion woke up.

"Oh hey Roxas…" She yawned, "How was detention?"

I frowned, "Bad."

Kairi asked, "How so?"

"I met these two guys, Axel and Demyx." I said Axel and Demyx as if they were both the weird freaks in my whole entire life.

"Axel? The Fire Prince dude?" Kairi sounded surprised.

"Demyx? The Water Prince?" Xion raised an eyebrow.

"I guess…"

"What'd they do to you?" Kairi asked.

"Well, they started to bother me and asked me to be friends, I said Hell no and they just decided to be friends with me."

"…Interesting."

And the rest of the ride was silent as we headed towards the dorm.

As we entered the boys dorm, I saw Sora and Ventus, who waved to me once I stepped out of the car. I ran over to them.

"Roxas! Get a dorm before they run out!" Sora grabbed my arm and we ran to the front of the dorm.

There was a lady there, most likely giving dorm keys to the people who wanted dorms.  
"Here for a dorm?" She smiled at me, holding up a key for a dorm.

"Yeah, may I have one?" I asked politely.

She laughed, smiled and said "Sure thing honey. Here, your dorm room number. 812. And here are the keys." She extended her arm, holding the key in her hand.

I extended my hand, and she dropped the keys into my hand. I thanked her and walked over to Sora and Ventus.

"Room number?" Sora asked.

"Uhm…812."

Sora frowned, "Aww, so close…" He sighed, "My room is 811. I'm with Ventus, I was hoping we could get a room with all three of us."

"Yeah, that's really bad. Well. I should get my luggage out of my car before Kairi gets mad at me for taking so long, wanna help?"

"Sure!" He replied, smiling. "Let's go!" And he ran off to the car.

We got my luggage and went up the elevator to the 4th floor. There were about 3 buildings for the dorms. So about 6 dorm buildings. 3 for the guys and 3 for the girls. I was in the last one, and the last dorm number was 900. This is a pretty big school, since almost all the rich or smart people come over here. Okay, well back to the story.

As we got my luggage out of the car, we headed up towards my room door. I head inside and find that my two roommates aren't here yet. I thank Ventus and Sora for being so nice and helping me get my luggage and get the bed next to the window. I unpack and by the time I unpack the door unlocks. And guess who I see? Axel and Demyx.

Tell you right now, I was not happy that day.

* * *

_**A/N : Yay, I'm done. :D Sorry if it sucks D,: **_


	3. Royal Dinner

_**I finally update! o n o ; **_

_**Disclamier : I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters. They belong to Disney/Square Enix. **_

* * *

Axel P.O.V

Okay, so the name is Axel. A-x-e-l as you know.

Demyx and I were just walking back to the dorms, got ourselves one and headed up towards it. As we got up to our floor, we see 2 teens get out of the room. One that looked like Roxas but a bit older and a brunette with spiked hair.

"Was that Roxas?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Maybe it was a Roxie wannabe, you never know. I mean that kid was a bit to tall to be Roxie."

"...Then why were they in our room?" Demyx asked, turning his head towards me, tilting it it a little.

I thought for a bit, "Hm... Sorry Dem, can't really answer that one."

Demyx frowned, "Wrong room most likely? Doesn't explain how they got in..."

I shrugged, "They're friend with our new roommate maybe?"

Demyx slightly put his head down, putting his hand on his chin with his thinking expression on, then snapped his fingers, "...I guess that could explain it."

"Now, let's go say hi to our new roommate." I say with a grin, taking Demyx's arm and dragging him to the door. I grab my key and unlock the door and took a step into the room.

And who do we see? Well, we see Roxie of course.

* * *

Roxas P.O.V

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I manged to say.

Axel smirked, "This is our dorm, Roxie."

I glared at him as he said 'Roxie'. Could this day get any worse?

Demyx popped his head into the room, "Roxas! I didn't know you were our new roommate!" A smile formed on his face.

I groaned, why couldn't I have at least two normal roommates this time?

"Are you sure this is your dorm?" I asked, maybe I left the door unlocked.

"812? Nope, this is the dorm we've been assigned too." Axel held up his keys, which had the numbers "812" on the bottom of it.

I groaned, maybe this is a dream. I pinched myself just to make sure, but that didn't work. Maybe it wasn't strong enough pinch to get me away from this nightmare.

"If this is a nightmare, somebody wake me up."

Demyx imminently charged towards me, glomping me.

"Are you awake now?" He asked happily.

I groaned, "Get off me..."

Axel chuckled, "Come on Dem. We gotta unpack."

Demyx nodded, getting off me and grabbing his luggage, which was already in the room.

Demyx picked the bed that was near mine, while Axel took the bed near the bathroom.

I grabbed my clothes and put them in one of the closets we had.

The closet was a bit small, well for me. It had enough space to put all my clothes in and left me some space to get my clothes.

I grab a clean pair of boxers, along with a black short sleeve shirt with white shorts, "I'll be in the shower." I mutter quickly and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I didn't need Axel or Demyx walking into the bathroom.

I turned on the water, and waited it to heat up. After a full minute of waiting, I took off my school uniform, and open the slide door then closing it once I was fully in the shower.

After 15 minutes of cleaning myself clean , I turn off the water, grabbing a white towel and wrapped it around my waist, and then stepped out of the shower.

I put my clothes on and unlocked the bathroom door, opening it and walked towards my bed.

It was around 6:30, so I decided to hit the cafeteria on the first floor of the dorm.

As I was about to head out the door, Demyx asked "Roxas, where you going? Food court?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, go find Axel. He most likely got a table for us. It's always crowded around these times." Demyx shouted as he headed into the bathroom.

"But I'm going to go eat with my cousins..."

"Well, whatever." and I heard the water turn on.

I shrug it off and headed downstairs.

Sora was the first to notice me and glomped me from behind. I groan, "Sora, I think I had enough glomps for today..."

"What?" He got off me.

"...nothing Sora. Let's go eat."

Ven nods, "Good idea, I'm starving. Let's go find Riku. Riku said he got us a table, or at least his friend did..."

"Riku?"

"Yeah, he's our new roommate!" Sora exclaimed.

"Interesting, Okay let's go find him."

We take a few minutes trying to find Riku, and once finding him Sora rushed over towards him, giving him a big surprised glomp.

"Riku~" Sora smiled happily as Riku had a light blush across his face.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that Sora." He turned his face away from the smaller boy.

"Can we just get food soon?" Ven ruined their moment. Sora got off Riku and Riku nodded. "Yeah. Come on, my friend's waiting."

We head towards the lunch line. I got a slice of pizza, some french fries (leftovers from lunch) , soda and an apple.

After that we head towards Riku's friend's table.

As we arrived, I noticed that someone familiar sat at the table Riku had pointed to.

"Axel?"

* * *

"Axel?"

I heard my name and turned my head towards the voice and saw Roxie.

"Oh hey Roxie."

Riku turned his head towards me then Roxas, "You guys know each other already?"

I nod "Yeah, he's my roommate. Now why don't you guys sit down and eat?"

Riku nods, and sits down next to me.

Then the same brunette from earlier sits down next to Riku.

The Roxie-wannabe and Roxie sit down across from us.

I grabbed Riku's apple and took a bite from it.

"So... who are you guys?" I asked the Roxie-wannabe and the brunette.

"Oh, we're his cousins. My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven. And that over there is my little brother Sora." the Roxie-wannabe pointed at the brunette.

"No wonder you look like him..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just saying how... delicious this apple is!"

"...Uh-huh..."

"Hey guys!" Demyx ran over to us.

His hair was also wet, most likely from his shower.

He sat down next to Roxie, and chewed on his piece of pizza.

"Hey Dem."

"So...who are you guys?" He looked at Ven and Sora.

"I'm Ven and that is my younger brother Sora. We're Roxas's cousin."

"Oh, that's cool. By the way, why do you and Roxas look so much alike?" Demyx asked, most likely curious.

"Oh, well. My dad and Roxas' dad are twins. So we ended up looking alike." Ven answered with a smile.

"Oh cool! I wish I had a dad with a twin and a cousin who looked like me!"

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the room." Roxas stood up.

"Okay. See ya in a little bit Roxas." Demyx said.

Roxas threw away his trash and left the food court.

* * *

**A/N : Wahhh D,: I ran out of ideas. But atleast I finished TT^TT **


End file.
